Help:Challenge
Challenges refers to any event that involves dressing up. This includes Story Quests, Operation Love events, Forest, etc. This article details how a challenge article is constructed. If you have any trouble, please message User:FaeriMagic. Infobox ; previous_stage : Reserved for Story quests. This parameter should link to the previous stage. ; next_stage : Reserved for Story quests. This parameter should link to the next stage. ; image1 : This is where you put an image of the challenge location. ; subtitle : The title of the page is what the challenge is called from the World. Sometimes, the challenge will display a different title; this is the subtitle. ; area : This is where you put the area where the challenge is located. This is not the chapter title. This parameter should be hyperlinked. ; requirements : This is what you are aiming for in the challenge. ; required_items : Some challenges require certain articles of clothing in order to pass the challenge. A good example would be Darkstone Position. This parameter should be hyperlinked. ; hints : Hints are the suggested styles you should focus on. This parameter should be hyperlinked. ; minimum score : This is an approximate score threshold you should try to exceed in a challenge. #min is used as a keyword to quickly jump to the bottom of the page when editing. ; rewards : List possible rewards you can earn when passing the challenge. Don't list gold for story quests. This parameter should be hyperlinked. ; shop_unlocks : List any shop items that are unlocked once you pass the challenge. Summary Write a brief summary of the story here. Clothes Scores }} ; Scoring-Notice : This notice alerts newcomers to read the Scoring Guide before adding to "Clothes Scores" sections. ; Clothes Tabber : The core of score calculating is the Dress (or alternatively, the Top & Bottom). For every challenge, you are required to at least wear a dress. The dress can be scored by itself, thus making it the starting point for subsequent item calculations. To calculate the score, you simply wear one item in addition to the Dress, then subtract the Dress's score from the total score. * In Yusetta's Studio, Night Walk·Wisdom is 1,000 points. You decide to put on Hidden Love, and submit the outfit. The outfit scores 1,675 points. Because you know Night Walk·Wisdom's score, you calculate 1,675 - 1000 = 675. Thus, Hidden Love's score is 675. ; Tops & Bottoms : Though Tops and Bottoms are separate articles of clothing, you cannot wear one without the other. Thus, they are commonly grouped together in a single tab. If your outfit consists of only a Top and a Bottom, you cannot simply divide the score in half. * In Yusetta's Studio, an outfit consisting of only Youth Memory and Cool Summer scores 300 points. Without a better reference, you cannot assume that they both give 150 points; Youth Memory might give 100 points while Cool Summer gives 200 points (or vice versa). : One way to separate Tops and Bottoms into their own tabs is if an outfit consisting of only a Top and Bottom gives 0 points. In this case, it is alright to assume that each piece gives 0 points. From there, you can find the scores of other Tops and Bottoms. * Top A + Bottom A = 200. In this case, you cannot find each individual pieces' score. Top B + Bottom B = 0. Therefore, each piece = 0. From there, you can calculate Top B + Bottom A = 150. Thus, Top A is 50 and Bottom A is 150. : The only other way to separate Tops and Bottoms is if extensive calculations are done to find each part's score. All calculations must be recorded in the notes section. ; Unvaried Scores : Occasionally, some challenges will give certain clothing types the same score no matter the grade/style/etc. In these cases, an Unvaried Scores subpage must be created to house these item scores in order to save on space and page loading times. (See: Yusetta's Studio/Unvaried Scores) : In the possible event of exceptions to unvarying scores, the exceptions will be listed in the main page while the unvarying scores will remain in the subpage. Bear Hints Bear Hints are hints provided by the game whenever you fail a challenge. List them here. NGames Facebook These are the following items recommended by the official POST LINK NGames Facebook: ; Facebook Post Link : Click on the post's timestamp to get a direct link to the post. Trivia * List any trivia here. Notes * This section is mainly for scoring notes. Scoring Notes : See: PAGE NAME/Scoring Notes - This section is a Work in Progress - At the end of a challenge page are the minimum score calculations. These calculations are hidden and are intended for wiki contributors as a reference. To input a minimum score range, you must provide an outfit that you used to obtain the score. Ideally, the minimum score would be a single number, but no matter what, there will always be two hidden score calculations: a Low End and a High End. The Low End of the minimum score is the highest score you can obtain while still losing. The High End of the minimum score is the lowest score you can obtain while still winning. Min/Max Score Range